


Public Performance

by Laylah



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Community: seasonofkink, DaiShocker, Dom/sub, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He waits to see if there are further orders forthcoming—if Tsukasa will dismiss the others, or rise to leave the throne room, or... anything to make this less of a spectacle. </p>
<p>No. Tsukasa is waiting for him, here, lounged indolently in his throne, and watching Daiki with that hungry little smile that just barely flirts with cruelty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Performance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirifuda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirifuda/gifts).



The latest expedition has returned and its kaijin leader is giving his report on their adventures. It's not a very interesting report; the world they went to has little to recommend it. The kaijin does his best to put a positive spin on that, but Daiki's pretty sure this isn't going to matter in the grand scheme of DaiShocker's ambition.

Tsukasa holds up a hand and the kaijin falls silent. "Kaitou," Tsukasa drawls. He looks over and Daiki's spine straightens. "I want to fuck." He smiles after he says it, slow and wicked, like announcing it here is a dare.

It is, isn't it? Daiki bows. "Great Leader's every wish is my command," he says. He waits to see if there are further orders forthcoming—if Tsukasa will dismiss the others, or rise to leave the throne room, or... anything to make this less of a spectacle. 

No. Tsukasa is waiting for him, here, lounged indolently in his throne, and watching Daiki with that hungry little smile that just barely flirts with cruelty. Heat washes over Daiki's skin and he steps up to the throne, trying to look more calm than he feels.

"Is there lube?" he asks quietly.

Tsukasa's smile widens. "I can't hear you," he murmurs.

Fine. If that's the way Tsukasa wants it, that's the way Daiki will play the role. He licks his lips, swallows his pride, and tries again. "Great Leader, may I enjoy the honor of sucking you wet?"

Tsukasa laughs. "You're so pleasing now that you're tame." He sits up a little straighter and spreads his legs, making room between them. He beckons. "Yes, you may."

Daiki sinks to his knees between Tsukasa's thighs, trying not to think about the audience watching them—watching _him_ —do this. He tugs open Tsukasa's pants and leans down, breathing in the scent of leather and musk. Tsukasa's not really hard yet, his cock just starting to thicken and swell as Daiki's tongue traces his length. Daiki nuzzles, licks, coaxes it into his mouth as it hardens for him. He crosses his wrists at the small of his back and Tsukasa's fingers thread into his hair.

"Good boy," Tsukasa breathes, quiet and private, just for Daiki's ears. Then, louder: "Go on. You weren't done, were you?"

The kaijin officer clears his throat and stammers his way through the rest of his report. Daiki's cheeks burn even as his cock stiffens. He's not as careful as he should be, pushing himself down too fast and too hard, letting his teeth scrape Tsukasa's shaft when he chokes, but he's damned if he'll humiliate himself publicly and be ignored while he does it. Tsukasa's thighs tense against his shoulders and Tsukasa's fingers tighten in his hair, but he gets away with it. Choking helps, anyway, makes him sloppier and gets Tsukasa's cock slicker with his spit. 

By the time he pulls back his throat is raw and his jaw aches, and Tsukasa's cock is punishingly hard. He reaches for the buttons of his uniform trousers, and Tsukasa watches him shove them down.

Tsukasa gives him that vicious little half-smile again. "I want you facing your audience," he says. "Come up here and sit in my lap."

Daiki has to look down, has to bite his lip against the reflexive nervous shudder. "I live to serve, Great Leader," he says. He gets up, turns around, and lowers himself down into Tsukasa's lap. Tsukasa spreads Daiki open with one hand and guides his cock with the other, so he's braced and ready and—

It burns, the sudden stretch of taking Tsukasa's cock. Daiki pushes himself down, trying to keep his expression calm as the thick length of it fills him up. He won't let himself show any hesitation. It's not as though it's any secret to anyone here that he's in DaiShocker headquarters to get fucked. Hell, there are probably members of the audience who've done it themselves, before Tsukasa staked his claim.

He rolls his hips, fucking himself on Tsukasa's cock as the rest of DaiShocker's officers try to keep having a strategy meeting anyway. Tsukasa's fingers curl around his hip, barely stroking, a tiny encouraging gesture that nobody else gets to see. He tries not to make too much of that gesture, tries not to let himself mistake it for kindness. That'd be an easy way to lose himself, not just his pride.

It's still tempting. After all, it's not like Tsukasa has comrades, friends, among his underlings. He needs _someone_. And this stunt is as much an insult to the audience as it is to Daiki, isn't it? It's only humiliating for him if he lets it be.

He raises his head, looking out across the room, and he watches one villain after another fail to meet his eyes. He licks his lips, lets his mouth fall open in an expression of needy pleasure, wraps a hand around his cock as he rides Tsukasa's. The argument currently underway falters.

"Great Leader," one of the officers says uncomfortably. "If you would prefer to continue this discussion later—"

"Anyone who can't keep his mind on task is welcome to resign as an officer," Tsukasa says. He sounds bored. "We always have a use for more front-line combatants." Daiki flexes, tightening down around Tsukasa's cock, and Tsukasa rewards him with a hungry hiss of breath. Still, his voice is even when he goes on, "Tell Kaitou about the prototype driver. I'm thinking about having him test it."

He shifts position under Daiki and it probably looks like he's just getting more comfortable, but the change in angle is pure torment, rubbing his cock against the sensitive spots Daiki didn't even know he had before Tsukasa first fucked him. Daiki bites his lip, trying not to moan, trying to pay attention to the researcher who's flushed and sweating and explaining the system they've come up with to usurp the power of the various worlds' Riders. He's almost sorry that he started jerking off and made it harder to concentrate, but he can't quite regret it sincerely.

When the poor bastard finishes explaining how the driver absorbs powers, Daiki scrapes together enough brain cells to ask, "How does the—nnh—user switch from one power to another?"

"Aah. The. The card system is designed to allow…." 

Daiki doesn't catch all of the answer, because Tsukasa starts to thrust and he can't think about anything else. Despite his best efforts to stay calm, his breath is coming faster and a flush warms his cheeks. He has no doubt Tsukasa can make him come like this, filled and squirming in front of dozens of people and kaijin. He has no doubt Tsukasa intends to.

He wants it to happen. The realization hits him as he catches one of the men in the audience staring at him not with scorn but with envy and his instinctive reaction is a gloating smirk. He doesn't give a fuck what they think of him. The important thing is that Tsukasa wants him, and wants everyone to see how much.

"Close," he breathes, quietly enough that only Tsukasa should be able to hear him.

"Ask me," Tsukasa answers just as softly.

Daiki swallows a noise of frustration. If he asks there's always the chance that Tsukasa will say no; he'll do it anyway and then Tsukasa will be unpleasant about it, especially since so many people are here to see the act of disobedience. 

Still, it's not as though he can _not_ ask now that Tsukasa has told him to. "Great Leader, please, may I come on your cock?"

Tsukasa growls, his hand tightening on Daiki's hip. "I take care of what's mine," he says. "You may."

Daiki stops even pretending to pay attention to anything but getting fucked, arching his back, panting as he rocks down hard. Tsukasa's cock fills him, strokes him inside, hard and demanding and wonderful. Let the watchers envy this, envy _him_ , the one Tsukasa wants this much. He trembles, right on the edge, so close; Tsukasa snaps his hips up hard, driving his cock deep, and that pushes Daiki over, makes him come in long shuddering pulses, bent double in Tsukasa's lap.

"What," Tsukasa says, "are you all still here? Dismissed."

He was just keeping them here to make a show out of it when Daiki came for him. Knowing that makes Daiki's cheeks hot all over again, makes him squirm despite himself. He tries not to let the embarrassment show on his face, reminding himself that he got what he wanted, that plenty of the audience would happily trade places with him if they could, that they can't because the one Tsukasa wants is him.

When the audience has cleared out, Tsukasa smacks Daiki's ass lazily. "Get up," he says.

"Something else in mind?" Daiki asks as he pulls himself up off Tsukasa's cock.

Tsukasa stands, snarls a hand in Daiki's hair, leans in to bite at his throat briefly. "Can't fuck you as hard as you deserve like that," he says. "Bend over." He shoves Daiki toward the throne.

Daiki does what he's told, bending over the arm of the throne, his ass in the air. "You'll remember this every time you sit here," he says. "You'll be getting hard in the middle of unrelated meetings, thinking about this."

"Projecting much?" Tsukasa asks sweetly. Plastic tears. "You're the one who just came all over yourself in the middle of a strategy meeting."

"Because you were too insatiable to wait for it to be over," Daiki retorts. "You couldn't—nnh— _fuck_ ," the word a needy moan as Tsukasa slides back into him, slicker this time, rubbing up against raw nerves and making him shudder.

"Couldn't I? I think you forget who you're talking to." Tsukasa wraps both hands around Daiki's hips and thrusts hard, almost jarring. Daiki braces his weight on his arms and lets the next thrust force a moan out of him. "I can do whatever I want. And you love it."

Daiki can't argue, not when he's in the middle of proving Tsukasa right, bent over and panting for it even though he's already come. "Fuck me," he says instead, gasping out the words between strokes. "Fuck me, Tsukasa, yes," because using Tsukasa's name is another thing he can get away with if nobody else knows he's doing it, and because it makes Tsukasa shiver inside him and hold on tight.

It does ache, being fucked through the aftermath of his own climax, but Daiki doesn't care. Tsukasa's right about him, about how much he wants it and how good it makes him feel. Even times like this, when it leaves him sore and aching—he's the center of Tsukasa's world for these few minutes, and that's a treasure.

When Tsukasa comes he makes a low, half-swallowed sound like he's just been hit, bowed over Daiki's back and clinging to him. This, too, is something not just anyone gets to see. In public Great Leader uses one of his subordinates, but with the audience gone it's just Tsukasa, letting his guard down for Daiki for this one perfect moment.

He stays slumped over Daiki's back for a few long minutes after he's done, his cock softening, his breathing slowly evening out. When he stands up at last, he slips free, and Daiki shivers one last time.

In the aftermath, the sticky discomfort is a lot harder to ignore. Daiki picks himself up off the throne, tugging his trousers into enough semblance of order that he'll feel comfortable walking out of here, and asks, "Am I dismissed, Great Leader?"

Tsukasa narrows his eyes, as if he suspects Daiki of making fun of him. Daiki waits. "No," Tsukasa says. "You're dismissed when I say so, not when you do."

"My mistake," Daiki says. "How can I serve you?"

"Better." Tsukasa appears to think about it for a moment. "You've gotten me filthy," he says. "The least you can do is come attend me while I clean up."

Daiki smiles. "As you say, Great Leader," he agrees. He takes Tsukasa's hand as they turn to leave the throne room together, and Tsukasa lets him.


End file.
